Our little love Theory
by LilyAzn
Summary: Mikan just move to korea. She just thought she had to repeat 9th grade. But guess what else! She has a project and a bet,That'll change her life. Rated T . : Many ups and downs. And all because of a project,
1. Chapter 1

**my other fanfics were deleted by my 4 year old neice!!**

**she screamed and hit the keyboard screaming "I want cartoon!"**

**Thankfully she didn't delte the one with reviews. xD**

**For sure i'll keep writing this no matter what.**

**Even if you lazy butts don't right a revieww! D :**

**Hope you like this.**

**Pretty still.**

**And Reviewing does Make a Difference kids. Lmao.**

**i mean you''l bring my confident up. xD**

* * *

_Mikan Lived in America for 4 years. She just graduated 9__th__ grade and was going to be in 10__th._

_Suddenly her parents decided to go back to Korea, because they thought mikan was becoming to american._

_They expected a very cultural mikan. Thus they moved to korea with relatives._

"Mikan you have to redo 9th grade because you have to learn more korean,and 10th might be to hard to you" her parents agreed.

While mikan unpacked her things inside her room.

"So this is korea? I can't wait to explore it." Mikan smiled to herself while putting hangers in her closet.

-.-.-.-.-

"Hello everyone. My name is mikan." mikan smiled and waved to the class.

"Everyone. Treat her with respect,She had came from america and is one year older than you." The teacher annouced.

Mikan stared around to see only amazed faces.

"Go sit next to natsume." The teacher pointed at the boy he leaned bak on his chair with a manga on his face.

"Okaay." mikan quietly walked over to her seat. "my name's miknans. Whats your name." mikan greeted.

He just ignored her.

Mikan pouted and listened to the instructions her teacher was giving them.

"You and your partner must make a hypothesis about the theory of love." The teacher smiled. "It'll be due next month."

"What the...? How do we do that?" Mikan asked her self aloud.

"Simple." natsume said. As he sat straight on his chair and took the manga off. For a minute mikan was lossed in his deep eyes.

"Purpose is gonna be because...Well to find out what love is,And how it it really has that. Spark." natsume thought to his self while writing things down.

"Then my hypothethis is, Love is a waste of time." He announced.

"How can you say that!!" Mikan yelled at him. "Love is something special." Mikan argued.

"Prove it..." natsume said while staring at her Blankly.

"well lets bet." mikan said while looking determined. "We'll get you that special girl." mikan smiled.

Then other girls from afar heard.

"Natsume!! We'll be your girls!" They Squeeled while running over mikan.

Natsume just gave them a death glare while they all just sat down with a frown.

"Okay...Cross that." Mikan sighed....

"why don't you prove it to me?" natsume asked.

"Me?!?!" mikan Said in shock while her face turned red.

"Yeah." he said with an annoyed face. "so loud..."

"First...whats the bet.?" Mikan asked.

"if you win... I'll give you this ring of mines. And if I win...Well you get to be my slave for a day." Natsume smiled evilly.

"A ring...Well...Fine! And I know i'm not gonna lose!" mikan cheered.

"Well... It's starting right now." He said as he walked out the classroom.

"Hey wait!" mikan rushed out the room still carrying her stuff.

When mikan left , The girls from the hottie club was so mad.

They wanted to harm mikan,make mikan frightened to never come to korea again.

-.-.-

As natsume kept walking,he knew she was gonna follow.

He thought it was fun hearing footsteps right behind him.

Then the foot steps stopped.

Natsume turned to see mikan in a daze,while staring at a figure from afar. Natsume looked harder and

noticed it was Tsubasa Ando, Playing his violin in the park.

Mikan looked like she was daydreaming about him.

Natsume got a little annoyed and walked over to mikan.

"Hey Polka dots!"Natsume yelled.

"Huh?? Ahh! PERVERT!" Mikan screamed. While the violinest stopped and walked towards them.

"This is only,Me and you. Our little bet. Concentrate,Or I will make you do horrible things to you when you are my slave." Natsume grinned.

"What bet natsume?" Tsubasa stared at both mikan and natsume.

"ahh. You must be the new girl." Tsubasa said as he smiled at mikan. "1st day and everyone's talking about you."

"Really?" mikan asked confused.

"The rumors must be true. Beautiful. I already know. And intelligent,Also very athletic." He listed out.

"Just rumors" Mikan giggled. With a light blush on her face.

"We gotta go" Natsume said as he grabbed mikans arm and dragged her away.

After he dragged her a block away he let go.

"What the heck?!? Do you really want me to make you love me?" Mikan was irritated.

"no. Just a month isn't enough to test this theory out. So Use your time wisely..." natsume said while looking away.

"hey how did you see my underwear???" mikan asked with a confused face.

"Your in korea now,You wear skirts. Plus your pretty tall which makes the skirt short." he chuckled.

"i'm not tall. You are" mikan pointed out.

"You are 2 inches taller than other girls." He smiled while mikan was in shock.

She knew this natsume was not a person to be taken so lightly of.

And she knew he was a very bright student.

"So material are?"

"just me and you." natsume yawned.

"Hmm. Procedure?" mikan asked him waiting for an interesting answer.

"Seduce Me." he smirked.

Mikans face turned red.

"no. I'll fill out the procedures on my own!" mikan yelled.

"how to make a graph for the theory? Sadness and happiness. Also Jealousness!" Mikan pointed at glaring at natsume.

"And conclusion is last... So we're done? I wanna go home."

"Wait! Whats out title.?" Mikan asked.

"Simple isn't it.?" he smiled. He Stared into mikans eyes with such deep eyes and leaned over to whisper something into her ear. "Our little love theory."

* * *

**Do not own Gakuen alice. :)**

**I think this is a cute story.**

**Well thats what i think.**

**The author always thinks there story are good even when it migh not. xD**

**Well thank you.**

**more coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahh!**

**Super short. ):**

**Sorry.**

**next time it'll be longer. :)**

**I promise. haha.**

**Thank you Saikono-san For reviewing. 3**

**I Do not own gakuen alice! :)**

* * *

Mikan Woke up to a happy morning. She heard birds singing outside.

She Saw the Sun shineing down on earth happily.

Mikan streched and yawned.

"what a nice morning." She Smiled.

Then her phone rang.

"Why is natsume calling me this early for?" Mikan sighed.

**Mikan:good morning.**

**Natsume: Come pick me up in 30 minutes!**

**Mikan: huh? Why?**

**Natsume:Thats what couples do right?**

**Mikan:But...!**

**Click.**

Mikan hurried and looked at the time.

She ran everywhere.

Wearing her skirt while brushing her hair.

Wearing her shirt while tieing her shoes.

Then she brushed her teeth and got things ready for school.

"Ahh! No spare time!" mikna yelled."bye!" Mikan shouted and ran out the door.

She sprinted to Natsume's house.

.

.

.

"You got here one minute late" natsume pointed out and began walking ahead.

"Wait!" mikan Panted while reaching her hand out to him.

"Thats no way to treat a girl natsume" Tsubasa walked beside mikan. "shall we?" he said in a very caring voice as he put his arm out.

Then natsume bumped into him harshly and glared at him.

"She's my little experiment." natsume Declared as he put his hand on her waist and made her lean closer to him.

Mikna blushed while she walked silently.

.

.

.

"Whats wrong? You seem sick?" natsume looked worried. "Sorry I made you sound like an object..." natsume sighed.

Then he leaned down so his forehead could be against her's.

Mikan pushed him away with a darker shade of blush.

"you don't look well! I was just checking if you are okay." he pouted.

"oh..HAHAHA" mikan Laughed it out.

"I don't know you." he walked away.

"Wait! I'm sorry!" mikan Pouted while she hugged a pole.

"Eww! It's You! You low life whore!" Girls Pushed her around on the floor.

"What the heck did I do to you!" mikan shouted.

"Stole my future hubby." A girl said with watery eyes.

"No My hubby!" Another shouted.

'Mines!"Also another one

"Bitches!! He's mine!" Another shouted then an uproar began. Mikan managed to crawl out safely.

She turned to see natsume listening to the fight. leaning against a wall.

"Ehh?" mikan said in shock.

"I didn't hear your voice,Saying that i'm yours..." natsume walked away in silent.

Mikna banged her head hard on the wall.

"Damn it! He's So Sensitive..." mikan cried.

"Grrr he is such a kid! I could have gotten beat up.." mikan said to herself.

"He's always been like that..." Tsubasa sighed. "He may have the looks,Brain,And cool personality. But your the first girl he actaually taken interest in." Tsubasa smiled.

"What are you talking about?" mikan Asked while sitting on the ground.

"make him happy." He announced.

Miknas Face Turned red,She hid her face in her knees,And pushed him away.

"Naughty girl! What were you thinking." Tsubasa Chuckled.

"I don't like seeing him sad." mikan cried as she showed her crying face to tsubasa.

"You barley know him,And you already crying?" tsubasa Was shocked that he felt a little pain seeing tears run down her face.

"I'm Going to make him happy like you said!" mikan Stood up and smiled.

"Thank you Tsubasa!" Mikan Yelled as she hugged him.

Then He Suddenly blushed.

"Mikan...Right? Mikna Sakura?" He asked.

"bingo." mikan winked,As he blushed again.

"You get happy so easily." He laughed.

"thats just me I guess." mikan also laughed then she ran.

Tsubasa was confused,And mikan Sprinted To the main office.

"What are you doing here???" A teacher yelled as mikan ran into the principles office and locked the door.

She pressed a button,So the whole school could hear.

"All You Ladys out there!! I want you guys to know The ever so popular Natsume is Taken By me!

Mikan Sakura! Remember it well!Mwahaha! I....I LOVE YOU NATSUME!" She shouted as the whole school heard.

Natsume laughed.

As Tsubasa, Had a regretful smile.

"That baka" They both annouced.

As mikan was in the room a tear of...what you call happiness ran down her cheek.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't know what i'm doing. xD**

**haha.**

**Well updated. :)**

**to make up for the previous short one.**

**haha.**

**i do not own Gakuen alice.**

**And thank you Saikono-san and Sakura Breeze .**

**you are my inspiration?? xD**

* * *

The Teachers Decided to not give mikan a detention because she was a new student. And they also blamed america.

"lucky you" Natsume Showed up behind mikan as she walked in a lazily motion.

Mikan Turned red. She didn't even turn to look at him in the face.

As she began to walk faster,He did the same.

"Are you mad at me?" Natsume asked while he was still behind her.

"Nooo. Not at ALL!" Mikan Yelled as she turned towards him.

Mikan Stared at him,To only notice how handsome he was.

Her face got even redder, Then she ran in embarrassment.

"whats Wrong!! Tell me!!" He yelled while chasing her.

She also had no idea why she was running.

She felt embaressed. And Scared for some reason.

She kept running,And at the last moment she noticed she was falling off the stairs.

Her heart stopped beating as she was in shock.

"Ahhh!" She screamed.

"Mikan!!"Natsume shouted as he jumped towards her to catch her.

Mikans arms were open as if she was waiting for natsume to hold her tight.

Which he did, They were in the air hugging eachother tightly for only a second,Then...

They both Fell along the stairs.

On top of echother they rolled.

As they finally reached a flat surface people screamed, and gathered aroung the hugging couple.

Natsume was on top of mikan.

"Oi! Mikan!" Natsume shouted.

Mikan was only unconscious for a minute which felt like a year to natsume.

"You idiot why you save me!" mikan yelled.

"Watch Where your running First IDIOT!" They yelled at eachother.

While natsume was still on mikan.

And mikan panted for air after she awoke from her 1 minute slumber.

"Whats with all the commotion!!" A Teacher yelled as he got through the crowd of students. "my my... If it isn't you to!!" There teacher shouted. "I know I assigned the love theory to you guys... But isn't this going a little to fast? "The Teachers face Blushed while he giggled to his self.

Mikan Stared at Natsume. As Natsume stared at her.

Then they both barley noticed.

"I didn't mean too." Natsume said as he hurried and got up.

Mikna hurried and got up. "Yeah..Me..." Mikan said as she suddenly fainted. "i...don't feel...good..." She said as she was in natsumes arms.

Natsume Eyes were wide open.

"Mikan!" he shouted.

.

.

.

Mikan Awoke from her very deep saw a completely white room

She saw flowers surrounding her. She knew she was in the hospital.

And saw a familiar face.

"Tsubasa?!?" mikan Shouted as she hurried and sat straight.

"Just rest..." he said as he pushed her body down.

"umm. Where's Natsume?" Mikan Asked curiously.

"How cute little kid love." he laughed as mikan pouted.

"No detention?" Tsubasa asked her.

"nope not at all!" mikan Smiled as she was eating junkfood that someone sent her.

" Thats bad for your health..' Tsubasa glared at her.

"Don't blame me. Blame the inconsiderate one who sended it to me." mikan Stuffed her mouth with chips.

Tsubasa quickly grabbed the chip bag.

Then he observed it.

"That baka...It's From natsume..." Tsubasa Said with a stressed out look.

"Aww. How thoughtful!" mikan Cheered as she grabbed her chips back.

"You just took back your words..." Tsubasa again shot a glare at her.

While she just laughed it away.

Then the door opened.

"baka! Stop eating that!" natsume yelled as he ran and grabbed it away from her.

"You were the one who gave me that!" mikan cried.

"Eat it after real food." natsume lectured her.

Then a nurse came in with eggs,Toast,bacon,And 2 pancakes.

"That looks good too." mikan Grinned while looking evilly at the food.

"What are you doing here?" natsume asked Tsubasa.

"Can't a friend come and visit?" tsubasa smiled as he walked towards the door. "I'll take my leave." He said as he waved.

"This is good natsume!' mikan said with a full mouth. "Try some?" She asked.

"no" he immediately answered.

Then mikan got a pancaked and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Yummy?" She asked while she had egg yolk on the bottom of her lip.

"Very yummy,but I want some egg too." He smiled.

Mikan Was getting a fork of egg.

But he suddenly held her chin up.

"Nat..?" mikan blushed.

Natsume didn't answer and licked the bottom of her lip.

Mikan turned really red and pushed him away.

"Pervert!" mikan yelled as she hid under her blanket.

"I'll go buy a drink" natsume chuckled.

"Wait!" mikan shouted as natsume turned around.

"Promise to not leave me...I hate this place." mikan said with such a cold face.

Natsume Was shocked. "don't worry." natsume promised her. She just smiled back at him.

Natsume walked out her room, only wondering what happened to her in her past.

He was about to get a drink until Tsubasa covered the buttons.

"konichiwa" Tsubasa smiled.

"What..." natsume said with a cold look.

"Wanna make a bet?" Tsubasa asked while natsume raised an eyebrow.

"what kind.?" natsume asked.

"Like your's and mikans bet." Tsubasa smiled.

"who ever could make Mikan love them more." Tsubasa smirked. "Unless your to scared."

"she's mines." natsume announced while he glared at tsubasa.

"If you win, I'll never tell anyone what had happened last winter." Tsubasa.

"you Saw!?" Natsume shouted.

"yeah...It was...so ..not you" Tsubasa laughed.

"You Scheming Asshole!" natsume yelled.

"if I win...She's mines." Tsubasa Grinned.

Natsume hit his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Fine..." natsume grunted.

Tsubasa smiled as he walked away.

Natsume hurried and walked back to mikans room to only hear her crying.

"They...They all left me! Why! ...This...Cursed place....It's all my fault..." Mikan sobbed as natsume leaned against her door,With only pain In his eyes.

"mikan...Share you pain with me..." natsum said to hiself...

* * *

**This chapter is weird.**

**I don't know. xD**

**well thank you for reading.**


End file.
